The First Kiss
by SweetSaria88
Summary: Link meets again, and this time when Link leaves her, he feels a little more manly...R & R pleez...luv y'all!


Link's First Kiss

****

SARIA

Saria knew.

She knew all along that her feelings for Link were already too much. They were just young kids. They had always been best friends. They grew up together in the lush green Kokiri Forest, under the strict care of the Great Deku Tree, guardian of all the Kokiri children. Saria always pitied Link for being a misfit. He had no fairy almost his whole life. Then Navi came. She became Link's fairy. Link was then summoned by the Great Deku Tree. He left the forest and was gone days in a row. If he ever returned, it would be for a couple hours of rest. Before he left, she gave him a personal gift. An ocarina, so they would always remember her.

Afterwards, she never saw him. She never spoke to him. Upset, she went into her secret spot where she thought. This was the Sacred Forest Meadow, located in the Lost Woods. In the Forest Meadow was the mystical Forest Temple. Saria went into the meadow with her ocarina and played her song. It reminded her of Link. She would stay there for days, playing the song and waiting for Link's return. Saria knew he would come for a visit. She also wondered if someone could replace her. Maybe the wonderful Princess Zelda? 

In the Lost Woods, a blissful scent of pine and cinnamon wafted through the air. It was a sharp, minty smell. Saria inhaled deeply and continued playing on her ocarina. She thought about Link also. 

Suddenly, a small glow of white light fluttered down by the entrance of the Sacred Forest Meadow. Who else would know about this place? Saria only told her closest friends. It was a fairy. And beside it stood a small, skinny, sturdy figure. 

Before Saria could stop herself, she cried, "Link!" and ran towards him. Her ocarina was in right hand and her left was brushing her silky green hair behind her pointy elf ears. 

"Hey, Saria!" Link called. "It's been awhile," Link said, and hugged her. She looked at his blonde hair snug under his green cap, and his pure blue eyes, and his pierced ear. Her green eyes glistened. 

"Want to play?" she asked. 

"Sure," Link answered and pulled out his ocarina.

They played various tunes and melodies, and their minds just wandered. Saria knew she was having a great time. It was like Link was home again, just like the old times. They played for a little bit more, until Link sat upon a tree stump, and rested his chin in his hands. He looked deep in thought.

"What is it, Link?" Saria asked him. She could read Link like a book.

"I miss this old life," he answered. "I miss hanging with the twins and the Know It Alls, everybody. I especially miss spending the days with you. I _even _miss getting picked on by Mido! I just want to be a normal kid, you know?"

"I miss you too, Link. I want you here to stay more than _anything_. You have no idea." Saria joined Link on the stump. "Just finish your quest!" 

Saria felt a lump in her heart slowly form. She had a feeling the Sacred Forest Meadow would be an important place for the both of them some day in the future. 

" I have one Spiritual Stone," Link said. "I was on my quest for the other two, but something...told me to see you first. I...I don't know what." Link blushed. Saria knew why she loved him so much. But they were just children. It was silly. 

"Here's a song that contains certain power, Link. When you play this song, you can talk to me anytime, no matter how far apart we may be."

She taught Link her song and soon Saria and Link felt different. She decided she would now have to tell Link how she really felt. "Link, you are a great friend," she started. The meadow was at a quiet hush. "But, I may as well tell you how I really feel..." 

Before Saria could finish, Link interrupted. "I love you, Saria."

The cute Kokiri with hair of vivid green gasped. "R-really?"

The young Link smiled. "Why would I say it if it weren't true?" he teased and then chuckled. 

Saria stood up and pulled him up, too. They were just children, but Saria could sense her feelings were real. "Then kiss me," she said.

Link turned red at that moment. After all, he was just a kid. "Ummm...ok?" he said. Link had never been in love with a girl, let alone ever kissed one. What about Saria?

"Have you ever kissed a boy, Saria?" shy, young Link asked quietly. 

"Not until we kiss, no..." said Saria. She looked up in the sky, searching for and answer. "All right, Link. I will kiss you."

"That'll work," said Link.

Saria leaned over towards Link with her eyes closed. Link saw her beautiful long black lashes. 

'I guess I should close my eyes, too',' Link thought and that's what he did.

Their soft lips touched, and Saria's tiny mouth opened, forcing Link to open his. She put her tongue in her mouth and he put his in hers. After about two seconds they pulled away and wiped their mouths. 

"So that's what a kiss is like..." said Link, still wiping his mouth. "It looked so hard on the movies.

"Guess it's not," said Saria and let out a cute, childish giggle that lead an echo throughout the meadow. 

"See you later, Saria," said Link. "I have some other places to go. But I will come back!" 

And with that, Link leapt off the tree stump, Navi following him behind, and all the time, Link was feeling more like a man. 


End file.
